Not applicable
Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lids for paint cans, and particularly to lids designed to support a paint brush. More particularly, the invention relates to a flexible paint brush storage lid having an aperture for receiving and supporting a paint brush inside a partially filled paint can.
2. Background of the Invention
Lids for paint cans are known in the prior art. Also, paint brush storage devices are known in the prior art. It is a problem in the art to provide a convenient, inexpensive storage arrangement for both storing a paint brush overnight so that it does not need to be rinsed and cleaned, and to keep the brush from drying while at the same time covering a container of liquid such as paint so that the paint does not evaporate.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,782,909 to McNamara teaches a liquid container with a hole. The hole is used to hold a brush which is lined with rubber to seal the brush in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,254,714 to McCombs teaches a combined marking pot and brush. The brush is held in the paint by a funnel-shaped lid, and includes a thick brush to fit in the hole so as to keep air out of contact with the paint.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,703,898 to Kellett teaches a combination brush stripper and liquid seal for containers. It includes a can for liquid having an opening at the top to secure a brush by using rubber lips to hold and seal the brush in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,262,556 to Morrison teaches a storage device for paint brushes or the like. It includes a container for liquid, having a hole lined with resilient material such as rubber to hold the brush neck.
U.S. Pat. No. 558,607 to Hollen teaches a lid with an opening in the top to hold a brush in liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,363 to Wilson teaches a liquid container with a rubber material used to hold the brush neck while the bristles are still in the liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,291,295 to Coligiuri teaches a liquid container having a sponge rubber member to hold the brush.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,654,504 to Hyams teaches a can lid which keeps a brush suspended in a can.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,262,753 to Brennan teaches a liquid container with an arrangement in the lid for holding a brush inside the container, as well as to seal the can.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,687,179 to Peterson teaches a lid with a hole in it, the hole being surrounded by foam, for holding a brush in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 752,591 to Robinson teaches a lid for a can with a hole in the middle for a brush, so that the brush stays wet.
U.S. Pat. No. 739,970 to Zimmerman teaches a lid for a can with a brush, having a wide cover to keep it in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 563,178 to Humphrey teaches a can with an attachment to hold a brush inside a sealed can.
U.S. Pat. No. 557,118 to Ellis teaches a can lid with a hinged opening, to seal during insertion of the brush into the lid.
U.S. Pat. No. 402,679 to Leggett teaches a can lid that rotates to have a brush to stick through the lid while the rest of the can is sealed.
From the foregoing, it is seen that it is a problem in the art to provide a device meeting the above requirements. According to the present invention, a device is provided which meets the aforementioned requirements and needs in the prior art. Specifically, the device according to the present invention provides a convenient, inexpensive storage arrangement for both storing a paint brush so that it does not need to be rinsed and cleaned, and which keeps the brush from drying while at the same time covering a container of liquid such as paint so that the paint does not evaporate between uses.
More particularly, the device according to the present invention is formed as a one-piece lid having a hollow conical projection above the lid which is oblong in a direction parallel to the plane of the lid. The one-piece lid has an aperture in the top portion thereof, for receiving a paint brush handle therethrough. The brush is adjustably positionable so that it is preferably supported so that the brush fibers are covered by the liquid in the paint can. Preferably, the brush is immersed in the liquid up to the ferrule portion of the brush.
The brush is adjustably positionable in the lid. Due to the resiliency of the rubber or rubber-like material used, the uppermost portion of the conical projection above the lid maintains a sufficiently strong grip on the handle of the brush so as to suspend the weight of the brush. A user can, by manual force, move the handle up or down within the lid, and the handle will remain where it has been left.
The lid is sized so that it can cover most typical paint can sizes. However, it is not necessary that the lid fit in a snug manner, rather the lid may be simply rested upon the upper rim of a can of liquid such as a paint can. Instead, the lid is intentionally designed to be oversized, so that it will fit a wide variety of paint cans.
Due to the material used for the lid, a sufficiently good seal is maintained to aid in preventing evaporation of the liquid, and to prevent drying of the brush. In this manner, the paint brush can be stored in the paint can during repeated use day after day, even for several weeks. The paint brush storage lid disclosed herein is easy and simple to use.
In a preferred embodiment, the lid is formed as a one-piece member, by molded construction, using Synair Por-A-Mold 2060 flexible rubberlike polyurethane, shore A58 hardness. The color is preferably clear or amber, although coloring agents can be used. Where the color is clear, or light transmissive, the user may visually position the brush properly so that the bristles are covered by the liquid.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.